La Pimbêche Débarque
by A-chan5
Summary: One-shot. Yaoi IrukaKakashi. Lemon léger. Les Mary Sue sont partout. Ils énervent tout le monde. Les habitants de Konoha ne leur échappe pas, mais ils ont leurs propres moyens de s'en débarasser. Parodie d'un Mary Sue.


Résumé : Tout le monde connaît les Mary Sue. Une belle fille débarque soudainement dans notre bande de beaux mecs homos, les séduits un après l'autre mais finit toujours par attraper le meilleur du tas. Elle est belle, intelligente, super-forte-même-que-personne-peut-me-battre-en-toute-modestie , gentille avec tout le monde, fait changer les méchants les plus incurables en de gentils alliés qui ne veulent que se repentir, blah blah blah. Et on en a marre. Alors voici ma petite version de Mary Sue réinventée. Amusez-vous, il n'y a rien de sérieux dans tout ça.

Kakashi étant mon bishounen préféré de Naruto, c'est sur lui que la pimbêche va jeter son grappin. Résistera-ti, résistera-ti pas? À vous de le savoir en lisant! Je vous précise qu'il n'y a rien de sérieux là-dedans. C'est une idiotie en soi.

Attention : IDIOTIES, grossièretés et sous-entendus. De la mini violence pour les cœurs sensibles. Yaoi (Kakashi/Iruka) et lemon léger. Léger parce que je n'entre pas dans les détails, mais je ne veux personne qui me gueulera dessus parce que je n'ai pas prévenu, alors LEMON LÉGER. Voilà. Si vous êtes pas content, la porte est là-bas.

Pour les besoins de la cause, cette histoire ce déroule quand Orochimaru a encore les bras en compote.

Une gros merci a Ishime qui a fait un travail merveilleux de beta-lecture! Merci!!!!!!!!

--------

La Pimbêche débarque

--------

La jeune fille s'arrêta à la lisière de la forêt, s'accota nonchalamment à l'énorme tronc du chêne et observa le village caché qui s'étendait à ses pieds. Konoha. Réputé pour ses ninjas, plus forts et plus sexy que n'importe où ailleurs. Ce serait l'endroit parfait pour commencer sa chasse. Ricanant en elle-même, elle disparut, ne laissant rien, pas même un nuage, derrière elle. Les ninjas de sa trempe ne laissaient pas de nuages.

--------

Kakashi s'étira langoureusement sur les tuiles chauffées par le soleil et s'étendit confortablement sur le toit. Un bras derrière la tête en guise d'oreiller, il sortit "Le Paradis du Batifolage" et se prépara à une longue et paisible séance de lecture. Cependant, il n'avait pas lu une page qu'il sentit une présence à côté de lui. Il baissa son livre et regarda la jeune fille qui se tenait devant lui. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant qu'il fronce un sourcil.

Toute sa posture était arrogante, elle était visiblement très contente d'elle, pour une quelconque raison. Son visage, cependant, affichait l'innocence incarnée. Ses yeux... mauves ?? étaient comme surpris, mais sa bouche pulpeuse arborait un pincement d'impatience.

« Bonjour », dit-elle doucement, s'agenouillant à côté de Kakashi, jouant avec une loque de ses cheveux roux. La couleur contrastait horriblement avec le mauve de ses yeux, et en plus, la couleur devait être fausse, a en juger par le teint de la jeune fille, trop halé pour une rousse, et ses reflets artificiels.

« Salut », répondit poliment Kakashi en se redressant. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui était tombé dessus ?? La rouquine se mordilla les lèvres, comme gênée, et baissa les yeux. « Je viens d'arriver, et je ne sais pas trop où aller... » finit-elle par chuchoter, le rose lui montant aux joues.

Kakashi soupira. S'il ne savait pas où tout cela allait le mener, il était Hokage.

« Les gardes ne t'ont pas amené au Hokage ? » Demanda-t-il en se levant.

Une espèce de lueur de victoire brilla soudain dans les yeux de la fille.

« Gardes ? Quels gardes ? Je n'en ai pas rencontré... », fit-elle innocemment, ses yeux pétillant littéralement de confusion. Une goutte de sueur perla sur la tempe de Kakashi.

« Laisse, je vais t'emmener chez elle... » lâcha-t-il finalement, rangeant son bouquin avec regrets. Une si belle journée, sa seule vacance pour des mois, gâchée par... ça.

« Le Hokage est une femme ?! » S'écria la fille, toute innocence disparue. Kakashi la regarda, légèrement surpris. La fille rougit et se remit à se mordiller les lèvres.

« Non...c'est que, aux dernières nouvelles, c'était un vieil homme » expliqua-t-elle.

« Les choses changent », répondit Kakashi avec un haussement d'épaules résigné. « Allez, on n'y passera pas toute la journée. »

La jeune fille hocha la tête énergiquement et emboîta le pas du juunin, lançant un regard victorieux à son dos.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement au domaine de Tsunade et Kakashi la conduisit sans cérémonie à son bureau. Il entra sans frapper, et la Hokage sursauta à son expression désespérée.

« Livraison, Hokage-sama », dit-il et il se poussa du chemin pour laisser entrer la fille. La rouquine regarda alternativement Kakashi et Tsunade, son expression changeant à chaque fois. Elle se fit finalement toute petite, plus gênée qu'Hinata dans ses grands jours.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Midori », se présenta-t-elle avec une petite courbette.

Tsunade lui rendit son salut.

« J'aimerais discuter plus longtemps, mais j'ai énormément de choses à faire. Je vais te trouver une bonne place dans l'hôtel ninja de Konoha. »

Midori sursauta comme si elle avait été électrocutée et se jeta sur Kakashi pour se pendre à son bras.

« Oh non! Je suis bien trop timide! Tous ces gens me feraient peur... J'aimerais rester avec Kakashi s'il vous plaît, je me sens en sécurité avec lui », plaida-t-elle d'une ridicule petite voix, rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles.

Tsunade sourit soudainement. « Tu es bien timide, pour quelqu'un qui a réussit à éviter les gardes », dit la Hokage, se penchant sur Midori avec un air légèrement carnassier.

La jeune femme haussa modestement les épaules. « Oh, ce n'est rien, je suis sûre que tous les ninjas ici sont capables d'en faire autant! » fit-elle avec un geste désinvolte de la main.

« C'est ça. Bon, Kakashi, tu es de garde. Fais-y bien attention ! » Déclara Tsunade avec un petit sourire amusé, se détournant du duo, ricanant de plus belle en voyant le regard désepéré de Kakashi.

« Hokage-samaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa », rechigna-t-il pitoyablement, « me laissez pas avec elle ! » Une Midori toute joyeuse le tirait déjà à l'extérieur par le bras.

« Amusez-vous bien ! » salua Tsunade sans se retourner.

--------

Midori chantonna joyeusement sous l'eau de la douche. Son plan marchait à merveille. Elle avait trouvé l'homme parfait, et ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne succombe à son charme légendaire. Lorsqu'elle l'avait vu s'étirer sur le toit, elle avait oublié jusqu'à l'idée d'évaluer tous les éléments possibles avant de passer en mode séduction. Elle avait craint que la Hokage ne cause problème, mais dès qu'elle l'avait vue, elle avait été rassurée, la Hokage ne pourrait rien faire contre elle.

Ajustant ses mèches teintées pour être sûre qu'elles tombaient en une jolie masse emmêlée, elle vérifia que ça serviette la moulait parfaitement et que sa peau était encore légèrement humide, puis sortit.

Elle s'arrêta au pas de la porte de chambre de Kakashi et prit une seconde pour arborer un visage mignon et innocent avant de frapper.

Attendant à peine l'accord de l'homme pour entrer, elle ouvrit la porte en grand, révélant sa silhouette généreuse, à contre-jour évidemment.

« Désolée de vous déranger, mais j'ai oublié mon pyjama. Pourrais-je vous en emprunter un? » Demanda-t-elle doucement. Il ne devrait pas résister à son charme plus d'une minute. Elle connaissait la réaction que ses joues rosies par la chaleur de la douche et sa peau humide moulée par la serviette créait chez les hommes.

« Deuxième tiroir en partant du haut », répondit Kakashi, ne relevant même pas le nez du 'Paradis du Batifolage'.

Midori fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose n'était pas normal. Il n'aurait pas dû rester aussi insensible ! Ne se décourageant pas aussi facilement, elle se dirigea vers la commode de sa démarche la plus sensuelle et se pencha juste assez bas, pour que la serviette la couvre encore, mais tout juste, et prétendit fouiller pour un pyjama convenable. Elle entendit un bruissement de draps et cria victoire intérieurement.

« Je vais dormir sur le canapé. Bonne nuit. » dit Kakashi avant de fermer la porte de sa chambre.

La rouquine resta figée sous le choc. Mais il n'était pas normal, cet homme! C'était le premier qui lui résistait aussi longtemps! Rougissant de rage cette fois, elle se jeta dans le lit sans même mettre un pyjama et se jura de le faire craquer avant la fin de la semaine.

--------

« Donnez-moi-s'en un autre... »

« Bon sang ! C'est ton dixième Kakashi ! Tu vas te tuer ! » s'exclama Iruka , regardant son ami ingurgiter le Sang de Dragon(1) d'une traite.

« Je dirais pas non... J'en peux plus, Iruka. Je peux plus la sentir. Tu veux pas savoir ce qu'elle me fait... » soupira le juunin, "déposant" le verre sur le comptoir un peu plus violemment qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

« Si c'est pire que la dernière fois, merci de m'épargner les détails. » répliqua Iruka. Le chuunin enleva le verre de Kakashi avant que le juunin ne puisse en demander un autre.

« Faut que j'm'en débarrasse. Je vais y passer... »

Iruka resta silencieux, essayant de trouver une façon de débarrasser son ami de la mégère qui lui courait après. Kakashi se tenait immobile, semblant penser, mais Iruka savait que son immobilité parfaite et sa respiration trop régulière pour un homme qui ne devrait même pas être capable de se tenir assis étaient plus dûs à la boisson qu'à une hypothétique réflexion. Un seul Sang de Dragon était assez fort pour forcer le meilleur buveur à cesser complètement de bouger et à se concentrer uniquement sur sa respiration pour cinq minutes, au risque de vomir toutes ses tripes.

« J'crois que j'sais comment... » finit par déclarer Kakashi d'un ton embrumé par l'alcool. Il fixa Iruka.

« Normalement, quand tu me regardes comme ça, je peux craindre la pire de tes idées, et je sens qu'aujourd'hui ne sera pas une exception », marmonna le chuunin.

---------

Midori entra chez Kakashi comme si c'était chez elle et se dirigea vers la chambre en sifflotant joyeusement. Elle avait passé une bonne journée, même si sa cible avait réussi à lui échapper, et ce soir, elle préparait tout un coup.

Elle entra dans la chambre, prête à se jeter dans l'action, mais l'image qui s'offrait à elle l'arrêta net.

Un homme était très confortablement lové sur les genoux de Kakashi, et les deux hommes s'embrassaient très passionnément. Kakashi avait les mains dans la tunique de chuunin de l'homme, travaillant à la lui enlever alors que l'inconnu s'amusait avec ses cheveux argent.

« Qui, que, quoi, comment...? » réussit à balbutier Midori, virant au rouge écarlate.

Les deux hommes cessèrent leurs activités une seconde pour s'expliquer.

« Je te présente Iruka », dit Kakashi, qui se remit sans plus de cérémonie à embrasser le cou de son partenaire et, ses mains ayant débarrassé l'autre de sa veste, il l'enlaça, ne laissant pas assez d'espace entre leurs deux corps pour y glisser une feuille de papier.

« Enchanté », râla l'autre, caressant le dos nu de Kakashi, soupirant sous ses caresses. Midori s'épargna sagement les détails et sortit illico de la pièce, respirant difficilement, les joues en feux.

Oh mon Dieu il est homo j'le crois pas j'ai jamais remarqué j'veux effacer cette scène de ma tête mon-Dieu-mon-Dieu-mon-Dieu-mon-Dieu !!!

Un gémissement langoureux suivi d'un râle retentirent et Midori n'attendit pas une minute de plus, déguerpissant au plus vite, en oubliant même ses affaires.

--------

« Elle est partie, soupira Iruka. Kakashi ? » ajouta-t-il, remarquant que l'autre n'arrêtait pas pour autant ses caresses.

« Pas question que je te lâche », murmura le juunin. Il avait libéré une main et travaillait à lui enlever son pantalon.

« Kakashi...t'es saoul. Arrête ! », supplia Iruka, se sentant céder malgré lui. Il devait avouer que les mains de son ami... Il se força à arrêter le cours de ses pensées.

« Non. Et t'es aussi bourré que moi. », répondit Kakashi, forçant un Iruka pas si récalcitrant que ça à s'allonger sur le dos.

« Kakashi... » , grogna le chuunin, sentant un frisson le parcourir. Les lèvres de Kakashi effleuraient à peine son cou, chatouillant la peau tendre de son souffle chaud. Ses mains massaient ses côtes, se dirigeant doucement vers ses hanches. Iruka sursauta lorsque Kakashi le mordit entre le cou et l'épaule, là où il était le plus sensible.

« Alors c'est comme ça... », menaça le chuunin en souriant. Il s'agrippa aux cheveux de Kakashi d'une main et le poussa fermement sur le dos de l'autre.

« Tu vas voir », murmura Iruka, et ce fut sa dernière pensée cohérente alors qu'il s'installait sur le ventre de son partenaire.

--------

Iruka se réveilla le lendemain matin avec une formidable gueule de bois. Le sang lui battait aux temples et son estomac gargouillait désagréablement. Il tenta de se redresser malgré son mal de tête, que le moindre mouvement empirait, mais fut arrêté par un bras appuyé sur son torse.

Il regarda à côté et se figea en reconnaissant Kakashi. Le juunin était étendu de tout son long, ses bras en croix faisant la largeur du lit. Le cerveau d'Iruka se mit à marcher à toute vitesse. Que faisait-il chez Kakashi, dans son lit, nu ??! Toute réflexion faite, il savait ce qu'il faisait, ou plutôt avait fait, nu dans le lit avec Kakashi, même si les souvenirs étaient embrumés par l'alcool. Mais comment en était-il arrivé là?

Iruka se mit à gigoter, essayant de s'extraire de sous le bras de son ami sans le réveiller.

« Gigote pas comme ça, j'ai pas la peste », grommela le juunin, enlevant son bras de lui-même. Il se retourna et regarda Iruka bizarrement. « C'est pas Midori ? J'étais certain que c'était elle qui me refaisait le coup du "j'ai fait un horrible cauchemar et je n'arrive plus à dormir, ça vous dérangerait si je dormais avec vous ? Ça me réconforterait" vêtue d'un pyjama qui mérite à peine le nom. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

Iruka lui lança un regard mauvais.

« Je crois justement que c'est à cause de toi que je suis là et que j'ai la gueule de bois à m'en défoncer la tête contre les murs, alors j'apprécierais une explication. »

Kakashi se redressa et se mit à se gratter la tête pensivement.

« Tout ce que je me rappelle, c'est d'être allé boire pour oublier la chose qui me court après. Ah. Et t'avoir saoulé », Kakashi ajouta en ricanant. « Ça, je m'en souviens clairement, c'était marrant. »

« C'est sûr », maugréa Iruka. Il se tut un certain temps alors que les événements lui revenaient tranquillement. Il imita Kakashi et fronça des sourcils au fur et à mesure que la soirée de la veille lui revenait.

« Je me souviens avoir trouvé un plan pour chasser Midori », intervint Kakashi. Il sourit. « D'après son absence et notre situation, je dirais que c'est réussi. » Iruka lui lança un regard exaspéré et secoua la tête infiniment.

« Sale plan, si j'en ai jamais entendu un. Normal qu'il ai fallu me saouler », répondit le chuunin.

Kakashi se retint de rire, de peur que sa migraine, probablement pire que celle d'Iruka vu le nombre de Sang de Dragon qu'il avait ingurgité, ne le relance. Son sourire en disait assez cependant.

« Mais tu as aimé, sinon tu ne serais plus ici. Dommage qu'on ne s'en souvienne plus, ça a dû être génial. »

Iruka fit mine de le frapper et le poussa juste assez pour que le juunin tombe du lit. Kakashi essaya de se retenir avec les draps mais ne fit que s'emmêler les pattes dedans. Le petit cri qu'il laissa échapper lorsqu'il tomba sur le tapis était très gratifiant.

« Idiot. Va chercher des aspirines, imbécile », ordonna Iruka.

Kakashi se releva, se démêlant tant bien que mal des draps.

« Trop douloureux de te lever? » Demanda le juunin en souriant de toutes ses dents. Iruka arborait une jolie collection de traces de dents fraîchement faites, et Kakashi se soupçonnait d'en avoir autant, mais ce n'était pas de ça qu'il parlait. Il avait remarqué qu'Iruka s'était assis légèrement de côté.

Cette fois, ce fut un oreiller que Kakashi se ramassa en pleine poire, accompagné d'une litanie de jurons et d'insultes qui ferait honte à la plus mauvaise langue. L'homme aux cheveux argent grimaça, plus de l'effet du timbre de voix de son ami sur sa migraine que des insultes. Vu comment Iruka s'arrêta net de crier, lui aussi était affecté.

Kakashi se dépêcha d'aller à la salle de bain, annexe à la chambre, enfilant un caleçon au passage. Il revint avec deux verres d'eau et les aspirines, trouvant un Iruka déjà presque complètement habillé.

Il déposa les verres sur la table de chevet et prit un air déçu.

« Comme ça tu ne prendras pas ta douche avec moi? » s'indigna-t-il avant d'avaler trois pilules d'un coup et de caler le reste du verre.

« Ne pousse pas ta chance, ducon (2) », répliqua le chuunin en nouant sa queue de cheval. « J'ai un cours dans moins d'une heure et pas question que je me pointe là-bas dans un uniforme qui empeste l'alcool et la sueur. »

Il était étonnant de voir à quel point le professeur de l'Académie pouvait être vulgaire lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, tous les deux. Il était vrai qu'il avait développé l'habitude à cause de Kakashi qui le poussait constamment à bout, et malgré toute sa réserve habituelle en public, Iruka redevenait libre de sa langue dès qu'il se trouvait seul avec le juunin.

Kakashi haussa les épaules, ni étonné ni déçu de la réponse. En réalité, il blaguait totalement, ce que son ami savait parfaitement. Ce qui s'était passé la veille ne voulait rien dire, ce n'était dû qu'à l'alcool et à son désespoir de voir un jour Midori le laisser tranquille. Bien sûr, il ne dirait pas non à recommencer, mais il ne voulait pas établir ce genre de relation avec son meilleur ami, pas si tôt. Surtout si ce n'était pas sérieux, comme présentement.

Iruka but les aspirines d'une traite, salua Kakashi et s'en alla rapidement. Le juunin regarda la porte un moment avant de se secouer. Il avait toujours trois mioches qui attendaient qu'il leur apprenne à marcher. Regardant l'horloge, il réalisa qu'il avait déjà une heure en retard sur l'heure fixée pour le rendez-vous. Haussant des épaules, il se dit qu'ils pouvaient encore attendre une heure ou deux.

--------

Midori se promena de toit en toit, ses pensées en un gros tas désordonné. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle n'avait pas réussi à séduire un homme. Bien sûr, elle avait déjà rencontré des homosexuels, et avait même réussi à leur faire changer d'orientation, mais elle avait tendance à les éviter. Kakashi avait été un échec total, et son ego en souffrait.

Elle regarda le village de Konoha avec une soudaine détermination. Si elle ne pouvait pas avoir l'homme le plus beau du coin, elle allait laisser sa trace comme héroïne! Elle arriverait sur la scène du drame juste comme la situation semblait désespérée, ferait un discours émouvant comme quoi elle ne pouvait laisser le malfaiteur agir ainsi et blesser les gens qu'elle avait appris à aimer, le tuerait grâce à une technique infaillible (après s'être fait tragiquement blesser, bien sûr) ou réussirait à se le faire se repentir, et assurerait ainsi son futur en tant que la ninja qui sauva Konoha ! Midori ne put s'empêcher de se frotter les mains en ricanant. Son plan était infaillible. Il ne lui manquait plus que la tragédie dont elle sauverait les habitants.

Un nuage de fumée s'éleva soudainement de la partie ouest du village, accompagné d'un grognement inhumain. Midori en aurait pleuré de joie. Tout l'aidait dans son plan ! Attendant une seconde pour être sûre qu'elle avait une allure d'héroïne, elle s'élança vers la scène.

--------

Tous les ninjas de niveaux supérieurs de Konoha se rassemblèrent au lieu de destruction. Orochimaru se tenait sur la tête d'un de ses serpents, deux autres regardant les hommes avidement. Son sourire, malgré ses blessures horribles, portait toute la haine qu'un homme pouvait ressentir.

« Halte ! »

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers la femme qui venait de parler. Elle se tenait sur une poutre de toit un peu plus haute que les autres, les cheveux ondulants dans le vent et le soleil reflétant le roux comme un halo. Tous les ninjas présents soupirèrent, atterrés.

« Qui est-ce? » Demanda Orochimaru en fronçant les sourcils, clairement agacé par la femme.

« Je suis Midori, et je ne te laisserai pas faire du mal au village de Konoha! Je... », elle dut esquiver une attaque d'un des serpents, coupant court son discours de bravoure.

« Si tu me défies, tu mourras comme les autres. Maru ! » Orochimaru fit un signe sec de la main et l'énorme serpent sur lequel il se tenait s'élança sur Midori.

La jeune femme, rouge de rage à voir son entrée gâchée, ne vit même pas l'attaque arriver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. L'énorme gueule se referma sur le corps et se fut la dernière fois que l'on vit Midori.

On entendit partout des soupirs de soulagement. D'un côté, Asuma s'alluma une nouvelle cigarette.

« C'était pas l'emmerdeuse qui n'a pas lâché Kakashi une seule fois depuis qu'elle est arrivée ? » Demanda-t-il à Anko, à côté de lui.

« C'est Kakashi qui va être content, il était au bout du rouleau », répondit la juunin.

Le ninja en question apparut à côté d'eux, son œil visible rayonnant de bonheur à la mort pathétique de Midori.

« C'est quand même embêtant. Je dois une sacré chandelle à Orochimaru maintenant », marmonna-t-il.

Asuma haussa les épaules.

« Tant qu'il ne le sait pas, on s'en fout », rétorqua le barbu. « Au pire, tu lui refileras Sasuke, même si c'est pas grand chose comparé au service qu'il vient de rendre à tout le monde. »

« C'est pas une mauvaise idée, j'y penserai », affirma Kakashi en riant.

---------

Et c'est ainsi que finit l'histoire de Midori, qui fut vite oubliée. Orochimaru, dans son état pitoyable, fut facilement vaincu grâce à l'aide de Tsunade, Jiraiya et d'un Naruto en mode "j'suis très très fâché et j'utilise le chakra de Kyubi alors faites pas chier sinon je vous bute!". Heureusement pour Sasuke, étant mort, Orochimaru ne put réclamer sa dette à Kakashi. Tout rentra dans l'ordre, et les Mary Sue du monde décidèrent d'enfin foutre la paix à Konoha.

--------

Fin

--------

Sang de Dragon : (Si vous êtes venu voir la définition sans avoir fini la fic, lisez encore quelques paragraphes) Ça existe vraiment, je connaît un restaurant qui en sert. Je ne sais pas si c'est répandu sur toute la planète, alors je précise juste que je n'invente rien! Je n'en ai jamais bu, alors peut-être que la rumeur est exagérée, mais vu la face des gens qui en ont ingurgité, ça doit être proche de la vérité. Et Kakashi en a bu dix.

Ducon : connard, épais, idiot, imbécile. Toutes les variantes de con. Je sentais le besoin de le dire parce que la moitié des gens à qui je le dis me regarde comme si un troisième œil venait de me pousser au milieu du front.

Félicitations, si vous lisez ceci c'est que vous avez réussi à me supporter pendant 9 pages ! (applaudissements) C'est ma première fic aussi idiote, mais je me suis bien amusée et défoulée à l'écrire. J'espère que vous vous êtes amusés à la lire, et je vous le rappelle, il n'y a rien de sérieux là-dedans, ce ne sont que des conneries !

A-chan


End file.
